Brightstars tale
by Brightstar221
Summary: Read Brightstars epic struggle as she try's to find her place in GrassClan.
1. Chapter 1

**Brightstar's tale**

**As much as it pains me to say I only own the characters and the clan the whole Warrior theme belongs to Erin Hunter**

Hi Guys you may remember me from Goldenhearts story I'm Brightstar loyal leader of GrassClan and this is my story...

**Chapter 1: Kithood**

My mother was a brown she-cat with dark blue eyes, her name was Hedgetail, my father was a white tom with dark green eyes called Blizzardstorm, I had a brother called Wolfkit he was a matted grey tom, when I was born all the queens where confused that I turned out to be a pale golden she-cat with bright green eyes Wolfkit was grey because Blizzardstorm's mother was grey. Hedgetail named me when my eyes opened "bright eyes... Brightkit" and so I was named. As soon as I opened my eyes I was a born leader Wolfkit who was older than me rarely played with me, he played with Herbfoot's kits, Ashkit dark grey tom with green eyes and Flowerkit a pale brown she-cat with gentle blue eyes, as cute as they looked they where the bullies of the nursery, I played with Shineheart's only kit Cloudkit he was half deaf, but a nice white tom and Violeteye's only daughter Whisperkit brown she-cat quiet, hence her name, we where the bullies victems they even had nicknames I was Runt, Cloudkit was Earless and Whisperkit was Mute I swoar to get them all back I hated my brother and he hated me or so I thought...

It was the day before we where apprenticed we where all excited the bullies where to happy to bother picking on us we where all talking together no nicknames it was like this "Hey Brightkit how good do you will be at hunting?" it was only when Whisperkit spoke that it started, she meowed "I don't want to be a warrior" and Flowerkit asked "What do you want to be then, an elder?" we all started laughing even Whisperkit then she said in one of the loudest voices so far "I WANT TO BE A MEDICINE CAT!" we all looked awe struck "Good on you Whisperkit" Ashkit purred I couldn't resist a joke "Oh Ashkit do you like Whisperkit?" then Wolfkit shouldered Ashkit and started laughing "Ashkit and Whisperkit good couple" Whisperkit blushed then Ashkit jumped on me "Your going to pay for that" I giggled then I started singing "_Ashkit and Whisperkit sitting in a tree P-U-R-R-I-N-G_" he would of clawed my ears if Wolfkit hadn't of pulled him off then it was morning Kit-hood was over and it was never coming back.

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2:Apprentices

**8****Hey guys hope you enjoyed Chapter 1 as you can tell Brightkit loves her brother and even though he dosen't admit it Wolfkit loves his little sister**

**Chapter 2: Apprentices**

I yawned my brother Wolfkit was already up "Excited about today little sis?" he smiled I nodded "Do you think Dreamblaze will take on Whisperkit?" I wanted my friend to be happy. Wolfkit smiled "If she believes she can do" I cuddled up near my brother "And if she does Ashkit is going to be upset" we laughed then we heard Cloudkit laugh "Morning you two" suddenly every kit was up then the mothers where up, finally the warriors, apprentices, elders, medicine cat then Grasstar our leader and founder of the clan.

"May all cats old enough to carch prey please met under Highrock for a clan meeting" Grass yowled many cats padded over then we stepped forward "Ashkit, Flowerkit, Wolfkit, Brightkit, Cloudkit and Whisperkit have reached their 6th moon and are ready to be apprenticed, Molewhisker, you mentored Blizzardstorm and he is a credit to the clan I hope you pass your wisdom on to your apprentice you will mentor Ashpaw" Ashpaw touched noses with Molewhisker "Nightshade you are one of the best fighters in the clan teach Flowerpaw all you know" Flowerpaw touched noses with the pretty black she-cat "Darkeye, you are a credit to the clan mentor Wolfpaw well" I shuddered as my brother touched noses with the Dark tom, then it was my turn "Stormsong you are the clans best hunter teach Brightpaw all you know" I touched noses with the grey tom he had been born to a loner but his skills where uncomparible "Redheart you have not let being half deaf stop you becoming a great tracker mentor Cloudpaw well and Dreamblaze you finally have an apprentice mentor Whisperpaw well may she here the whispers of our ancestors"

I was over the moon Stormsong was one of the best hunters in the clan and he was my mentor. And I saw Tornpaw and how happy he was not to be the only apprentice

**I know this chapter is mostly talking but the next one will be great trust me...**

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3:Pain

**Hi guys I promise you that this chapter will be the best so far lot of drama so lets begin.**

**Chapter 3: Pain**

Wolfpaw smiled "Wolfpaw there's something about Darkeye that scares me" I mewled, I sounded like a kit, Wolfpaw glanced at me "Brightpaw it's time you stop believing in nursery tales" I looked shocked "You still believe that Rockclan cats strip you to the bone" he looked embaressed "Yeah and your point is?" I smiled "That's a nursery tale anyway I was by the border today and we saw a patrol of Rockclan cats and there was a little brown she-cat she looked terrified now unless they say that we eat cats for nursery tales..." Wolfpaw looked at me with a horrified expression "Ok, Ok I get the point but just 'cause Darkeye was a rougue dosen't mean any..." Wolfpaw froze Darkeye was glaring at him.

That night me and Cloudpaw where sharing a vole "There'b somehing wong wib Volfvaw" Cloudpaw meowed with a full mouth "Yeah he seems scared of Darkeye" I was worried for my brother as much of a mouse-brain he was "Who isn't" Cloudpaw swallowed suddenly Wolfpaw shoved againest me a Hawk picked him "NO WOLFPAW! CLOUDPAW GET HEDGETAIL ,DREAMBLAZE, BLIZZARDSTORM AND GRASSTAR I'LL FOLLOW WOLFPAW" Cloudpaw nodded and ran off. I started running suddenly I saw a grey shape sprawled across the Thunderpath "No Wolfpaw" I dragged him off the Thunderpath "Don't worry Cloudpaw's going to get help, just hang on" Wolfpaw looked at me "No sis, it's too late for me you'll be a great warrior, just protect your friends from-" He started coughing blood "and tell Hedgetail and Blizzarrdstorm I tried" he closed his eyes for the final time. I looked to my side Grasstar, Hedgetail, Dreamblaze, Blizzardstorm and Cloudpaw looked at the body. This should of never happened.

Wolfpaw's vigil was terrible me, Hedgetail and Blizzarheart sat around his body I was near his head so I could watch his body and there in his claws was the dark fur of a dark furred tom with a dark heart, before the hawk toke him Darkeye had attacked him! Mother and Father would never believe me, I had to tell Cloudpaw and Whisperpaw and that is where our adventures began...

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4:The Truth

**I know what you are thinking **_**so much like Into The Wild**_** well its not just keep reading and all will be revieled (Don't care how you spell it)**

**Chapter 4: The Truth**

After Wolfpaws death I was quiet, Cloudpaw tried to cheer me up but it didn't help, Stormsong was getting more worried about me by the day, 3 sunrises later...

"Oi Cloudpaw, Whisperpaw I need to talk to you" I whispered, we all snuck behind the warriors den "What is it Brightpaw?" Cloudpaw looked concerned about me, I gulped "If I didn't tell you this it would be an insult to Wolfpaws memory, before the hawk grabbed him, Darkeye attacked him" Whisperpaw looked at Cloudpaw then at me "How do you know this? I mean he is a senior warrior" she meowed quietly, I sighed "When I was sitting vigil for him I found Darkeyes fur in between his claws" Cloudpaw and Whisperpaw gasped "We need to tell Ashpaw and Flowerpaw" Whisperpaw meowed grimly I nodded, then Cloudpaw spoke"They are on patrol I saw them leaving this morning" I looked concerned "Who was on that patrol?" Cloudpaw looked away "Erm, Herbfoot, Blizzardstom, Molewhisker, Nightshade, Ashpaw, Flowerpaw and" he gulped "Darkeye" my eyes where suddenly dark with fear "My father and friends are on that patrol, we need to catch them" Cloudpaw and Whisperpaw nodded and we all ran out of camp.

We ran as fast as our legs could carry us then we collided with a small brown she-cat, she froze with fear "Please don't hurt me" she mewled I looked at her she was the same age as us "I'm Brightpaw, this is Cloudpaw" I flicked my tail in Cloudpaws direction"And this is Whisperpaw" I flicked my tail at Whisperpaw, the she-cat looked at us "Those are funny names your twolegs must be strange" Cloudpaw looked insulted "We don't have Twolegs" he said with a hint of a growl the she-cat looked even more happier "Oh so your strays as well" I looked at Cloudpaw then I spoke "We are apprentices in Grassclan" The she-cats smile vanished "My mother said that Clan cat were evil, but your not that bad I'm Boomerang" I smiled "We should take her to camp" Whisperpaw nodded "Cloudpaw keep looking for that patrol" she meowed, Cloudpaw nodded and ran off then me, Whisperpaw and Boomerang padded back to camp.

**Ok, not my best chapter it's a working progress but it's going to get better**


	5. Chapter 5:Robinpaw

**Ok, guys are you wondering what will happen to Boomerang well read and find out**

**Chapter 5: Robinpaw**

When we got back to camp, we padded up to Grass's den he looked at us then at Boomerang who was cowering behind us "Brightpaw, Whisperpaw who is this?" he meowed kindly, I stepped forward "This is Boomerang, Grass we found her on our territory, she means no harm and is a stray" I meowed Grass nodded the padded over to Boomerang "Do you wish to stay in GrassClan?" Boomerang nodded "Then we will hold the naming cermony today"

Later I saw Grass walk up to highrock "May old cats, old enough to catch prey, please meet under hight rock for a clan meeting" we all padded under highrock "Snowfoot, is Tornpaw ready to become a warrior?" Grass's voice rang across camp, Snowfoot nodded "I have taught her all I know" Tornpaw stepped forward "I, Grass, leader of GrassClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice, She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn, Tornpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to defend your Clan even at the cost of your life?" Tornpaw looked calm "I do" he replied calmly "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name" Grass went on "Tornpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Tornflower, StarClan honuors your bravery and enthusiasum, and we welcome you as a full warrior of GrassClan" Tornflower looked so happy he could burst.

"Before you all leave we have one more thing to do, Boomerang, step foward, from this moment on until you earn your Warrior name you will be known as Robinpaw, I shall mentor you" all the cats in the clan yowled "Tornflower, Robinpaw, Tornflower, Robinpaw"

**See and no scene with a cat like Longtail (Even though he is cool)**


	6. Chapter 6:Friends on the other side

**Hey guys I is back. Bet you would think I'm just writing from Brightstars point of view, well now we are seeing things through her friends eyes as well**

**Chapter 6. Friends on the other side of the border**

**Cloudpaw**

I was running through the forest, trying to find Blizzardstorms patrol, when I stopped I was on the border, then I saw 2 Rockclan apprentices, when they saw me I froze and so did they the she-cat stepped up to the border "I'm Highpaw medicine cat apprentice in RockClan and this is my brother Nightpaw" she meowed and the black tom spoke "Who are you and how can we help you?" his voice was weary I gulped "I'm Cloudpaw from GrassClan and I was wondering have you seen a patrol with 2 apprentices one dark grey and the other pale brown" Nightpaw nodded "They went that way" he pointed his tail to the right "thanks I'll introduce you to my friends at the next gathering" Highpaw smiled "We would like that" they turned and walked away and I ran right _What are you doing they are ROCKCLAN apprentices you can't trust them. _A little voice was nagging in the back of my head but then a louder voice was in the distance "HELP SOMECAT HELP!" it was Flowerpaw...

I ran like I had never ran before there was Blizzardstorm in a pool of blood _Uh Oh Brightpaws going to kill you_

**Brightpaw**

Brightpaw saw Cloudpaw and the patrol dragging a white furred tom covered in blood "BLIZZARDSTORM!" I yowled and ran to my fathers side he opened his dark green eyes "Don't worry about me I've been in worse" I nodded and he closed his eyes and rested just as Dreamblaze and Whisperpaw ran over with mouths full of cobwebs and herbs "Lick his wounds Brightpaw" Dreamblaze meowed calmly and I started to lick his wounds. What I saw sent more and more shivers down my spine, there inbetween his claws there was the very same colour fur that was inbetween Wolfpaw's claws, Darkeye had striked again I had to tell a warrior but who listened to me, I was a lowerly apprentice then I thought who had always been there for me when Wolfpaw had died... it came to me Stormsong listened to me and was always happy to help me so I decided during my next training session I would talk to Stormsong

**Ok, if you are thinking 'Is it Darkeye?'Well I can't tell you and also 'What will happen to Hedgetail and Blizzardstorm let alone Brightpaw?' Sorry you'll have to keep reading**


	7. Chapter 7:Gathering

**Hey guys hope you enjoy the story so far and it's getting good soon**

**Chapter 7: A warrior and a gathering**

**Brightpaw**

I yawned it was morning I padded out of the den and saw Stormsong he saw me and nodded "Good Morning Brightpaw, how are you?" he meowed kindly "Troubled, Stormsong I was begining to wonder can I have a word" I asked wearily, he nodded and I explained my situation, he didn't look as if I was mad he simply nodded "But you don't believe me" I mewled at last "Who said that, because I do believe you Brightpaw" I looked so shocked "You do, your not just saying that to make me to shut up?" he nodded and meowed "Cloudpaw wants you" he observed to himself, I padded over to Cloudpaw "What is it?" I tried to keep the worry out of my voice "I need to tell you that I wouldn't of found the patrol if Highpaw and Nightpaw hadn't of helped me" I looked at him "Who?" Cloudpaw looked at me "Two Rockclan apprentices that showed me where the patrol was" I looked at my best friend "Do you think they'll be at tonight's gathering?" Cloudpaw nodded "Probally and we are defiently because we are new apprentices" I smiled

**Whisperpaw**

I saw my friends talking, I had to save Blizzardstorm Brightpaw had already lost her brother she wasn't going to lose her father not on my watch Dreamblaze told me to go to the gathering but I replied "What about Blizzardstorm?" Dreamblaze's eyes where full of symphany "I know you want to help, Brightpaw's your friend but you need to go to your first gathering" I sighed I knew Dreamblaze was right "But I'm a medicine cat I need to help my Clanmates!" I protested she smiled "I made a good choice in choosing you as my apprentice but still go, I'll make sure Blizzardstorm is ok" I nodded and I padded to join my friends Brightpaw looked very please with herself "I told Stormsong of my concerns and he said he believed me, Cloudpaw knows two RockClan apprentices that can help and you can ask StarClan for advice" an idea burst in my head "Of course, and their will be BrambleClan apprentices and I'll talk to StarClan at Half-Moon" a plan and it was flawless

**Cloudpaw**

Whisperpaw and Brightpaw where all chatting when Robinpaw, Ashpaw and Flowerpaw padded over "What's up" Robinpaw meowed Brightpaw signalled for them to join us she explained what had happened and they all belived us then Grasstar signalled for the cats who where going to the gathering to go to the gathering we followed Grasstar and then I saw the pretty tortoiseshell she-cat and the pure black tom "Highpaw, Nightpaw" I mewed and the two apprentices smiled at me "This is Whisperpaw our medicine cat apprentice, Ashpaw, Flowerpaw, Robinpaw and Brightpaw, Guys this Nightpaw and Highpaw" the apprentices nodded at each other "We found the only BrambleClan apprentice that's Sharpaw" Highpaw pointed at a light brown tabby she-cat I didn't look I couldn't take my eyes off Robinpaw she looked scared "Robinpaw are you ok?" I purred she looked at me with those beautiful amber eyes "What if the other cats critise Grass for letting me join his Clan?" I knew she was right

**Did my fellow funsters enjoy that one?**


	8. Chapter 8:Worries

**Ok Time for the Gathering**

**Grasstar's Worries**

**Robinpaw**

"Grasstar you've poisoned Clan blood by adopting a Stray!" RockStar hissed Grasstar looked angrier than I could of imagined him "Rockstar there is a truce and it's not for you to dictate what Grasstar does" A she-cat called Bramblestar jumped in between the two Clan leaders I saw Tornflower looking at me his eyes round with symphany "Well anyway GrassClan has 6 new apprentices and one new warrior Brightpaw, Cloudpaw, Whisperpaw, Ashpaw, Flowerpaw, Robinpaw and Tornflower" All the cats meowed our names and I looked at Cloudpaw who was staring at Highpaw it was wierd why was he looking at her, they where rival clans, I banished the thought that her might fancy her and got back to the gathering.

**Brightpaw**

After all the fuss over Robinpaw was over I looked at Stormsong he smiled happily at me I smiled backed then I began to place all the clues that we had into my head _Ok here goes nothing first Darkeye takes Wolfpaw for a training session he comes back covered in blood he was trying to kill him then, then he goes on patrol with Blizzardstorm and he comes back barely alive. _Then I remembered something _Wait he's always given Blizzardstorm dirty looks that might mean he has a reason for wanting to hurt my family I'll ask Hedgetail when we get home _I purred happily. After the Gathering I padded into the medicine den and sat down by Blizzardstorm "Brightpaw" I heard my father croak "Yes?" I replied Blizzardstorm's sides where heaving, he drew in a large breath and opened his eyes "Protect all the cats that you hold dear Darkeye didn't attack me nor did he kill your brother he cares to much for your mother it was-" he weezed and closed his eyes "Yes Blizzardstorm I will" but there was no reply Blizzardstorm wasn't breathing he was... dead. My father and my brother both dead.

**Guys I need some ideas for rougue cats cos... well I can't tell you- You have until midnight to comply-Kidding at what point did you forget that we're trying to take over the world!**


	9. Chapter 9:DeathClan

**SO MY FELLOW FELINE FRIENDS WE NOW KNOW THAT DARKEYE IS INNOCENCE FEEL FREE TO DROP IDEAS ON WHO THE KILLER IS**

**Chapter 9: DeathClan**

**Brightpaw**

I mewled, I felt like a kit again then, Dreamblaze and Whisperpaw came and prepared Blizzardstorm for his vigial and Stormsong came and gently toke me outside "Don't worry I won't let Darkeye hurt you" he murmered in my ear I felt safe when I was with him. We sat down by the river "I'm sorry about Blizzardstorm" he meowed gently I grunted sadly "It's Ok" I felt tears filling my eyes but I wasn't going to cry in front of my mentor Stormsong wrapped his tail around his paws "You can cry you know I won't think less of you" this made me feel a lot better, next thing I remember I was curled up by Stormsong, his pelt shined in the moonlight and it warmed my fur I sighed contently Stormsong must of felt nervous because he was shuffling about like a mouse. Suddenly there was a yowl and a group of 5 cats appeared "Well, well, well what do we have here guys?" the black she-cat hissed coldly "Hm I don't know Midnight, what do you think Jolt" the blue-grey tom hissed and the pale ginger tom just growled angerily "Just what I was thinking-" a white she-cat hissed then a tortoise shell interuppted "-A duo of tresspassers" then Stormsong looked terrified he gulped and stood in front of me "Hello Midnight" he muttered to the black she-cat "Hello coward" Midnight replied then Stormsong meowed to the rest "Hello, Vapour, Jolt, Glacier and Day" the cats eyes glowed with hostility "Hello Storm" then Glacier padded past Stormsong to me "And whose this, your girlfriend?" the others snickered "She's my apprentice, Brightpaw" suddenly Jolt and Day where either side of me and the others where around Stormsong they where taking us away! Then we appeared in a dark tunnel lit by glow-worms and we where in the middle of the cats then on a rock a grey tabby she-cat yowled to the others "Storm is back!" then two cats pushed their way throught the crowd "Thor? Evie?" the two cats smiled "Hello brother" the grey meowed and the brown whispered in his ear "Hello my love", my eyes widened and darkened _Stormsong never talked about his family and he never said he had a mate _however, Stormsong didn't seem to happy "Why are we here?!" he hissed at the cat on the rock the she-cat smiled coldly "Because I need to speak both you and Evie, anyway your apprentice won't come to any harm" she looked at me her eyes softened and then-

"KILLER!" a ginger and white tom padded next to me "Show her around" he nodded and all the cats went away "I'm Killer, Day and Night are my parents and I'm being trained by our leader Fifi" I smiled he sounded nice "I'm Brightpaw" Killer smiled then his eyes darkened "Have you seen a cat called Boomerang" I thought for a moment _Hi I'm Boomerang _"Yeah she lives in our clan she's called Robinpaw" Killer's eyes seemed to say 'Keep your voice down "Evie needs to know" he murmered and toke me over to Stormsong's sister "She know's where your daughter is" Evie's amber eyes brightened and she looked at me "Boomerang joined GrassClan that's the Clan that me and Stormsong are from, she's called Robinpaw now, she's my friend" I explained "I'm glad to her my daughter is safe, does Stormsong look after her?" I tilted my head "Oh sorry only cats in our Clan know about that, I hope you enjoy your stay" she sounded syphathetic and she padded away Killer smiled at me "So Brightpaw you didn't look happy when you saw Evie and Stormsong-" then we heard a yowl "NO I HAVE NO KITS, YOUR WRONG EVIE!" then we heard Fifi meowed coldly "No Stormsong, even your brother agree's with Evie" "NO-CAT ASKED YOUR OPINION FIFI!" then we heard Evie's strained voice "Please Stormsong Robinpaw is your daughter" there was silence every cat that was there was listening then Stormsong padded he glared at me "What?!" I snapped I felt rage bubbling inside of me "What?! You told Evie about Robinpaw" Killer jumped in "Hey watch your toungue" he hissed I was surprised at how he defended me "Butt out Killer" he pushed out the way "How dare you?! Evie had the right to know! What if it was me and Hedgetail? Would you keep it secert I'm going to tell her" Stormsong tried to stop me he started to fight "I trusted you Stormsong, I loved you no longer" I dragged my claws along his pelt he yowled in pain then I heard Jolt growl "Go Brightpaw" then Stormsong went for Killer who was still on the floor.


	10. Chapter 10:Love

**Tension Hey and we know Robinpaw's family history**

**Chapter 10: Love**

**Brightpaw**

I threw myself at Stormsong blood pounding in my ears he bit down hard on my neck and he threw me off and tried to strike me down when "Enough!" Fifi pinned down Stormsong and Dawn rushed over to me I was panting heavily "Brightpaw hang in there please" Killer pressed his nose into my fur and then I blacked out

I opened my eyes in a little carven that smelled of herbs I felt fur againests mine. It was Killers I curled up into his warm ginger and white fur and closed my eyes "Brightpaw?" he murmered into my ear "Yes?" I replied gently and he just simply licked my ear I sighed it wasn't a content sigh it was a relaxed, calm and warm "How long have I been knocked out?" Killer sat up and gupled "Seven days" he pushed a rabbit to my paws "You need it" I bit into it I felt energy rush through me and I contiued to eat soon I had finished and I sat up and looked at Dawn as she walked in "Your safe to go now" she purred so me and Killer padded out of the carvern and I saw Stormsong walk towards he was scarred _Serves him right_ he tried to speak but I padded away then I smelled some familar cats _Grasstar, Dreamblaze, Hedgetail, Cloudpaw, Robinpaw and Darkeye _I felt so guilty I had to explain everything to Darkeye and say sorry "What do you want?" Fifi hissed and Grasstar "You have two of our Clan cats" just before Fifi could reply "Mother!" I heard Robinpaw call and she ran to Evie "My daughter" then Evie walked into the middle "I have something to say, before Robinpaw was born I fell in love with a murdurer, a dark grey tom with amber eyes and he fathered my kits, only Robinpaw survived and that cat is..." She gulped "Stormsong" all the cats gasped "Your wrong Evie!" Stormsong snarled and flew at Evie I jumped and knocked him down, Cloudpaw and Robinpaw followed Stromsong was strong but we where stronger we knocked him down and he surrendered "GrassClan time to leave" I padded over to Killer "Will I ever see you again?" Killer smiled "Of course because while you where fighting Stormsong I asked Grasstar if I could come and he said yes" I looked at Killer he was the same age as Tornflower his eyes sparkled and we both followed Grasstar "I love you Brightpaw" Killer murmered in to my ear and I replied "Me too only you"


End file.
